The present invention relates to a folding step ladder. More specifically, the present invention relates to a folding step ladder mountable to a vehicle's wheels that utilizes a stabilizing rod to secure the ladder to the vehicle's wheels.
Many construction and other large vehicles typically have large wheels in close proximity to each other in a multiple axle arrangement. For these large vehicles, the multiple axle arrangement provides better load distribution of the vehicle on the road surface. However, these vehicles often fail to provide sufficient space for a vehicle operator or mechanic to perform inspections and routine maintenance. For example, a construction vehicle commonly referred to as a grader or road grader, utilizes a pair of rear axles, wherein the wheels are positioned outside the vehicle body. Although a mechanic can stand atop the wheels, climbing atop the wheel can be difficult and the curved wheel does not provide a stable platform to perform vehicle maintenance.
Ladder stability and safety is of paramount importance given that a user is higher off the ground and often occupied completing manual tasks. Some attempts have been made to provide devices that assist with climbing of the vehicle. However, these devices mount to a single wheel and can be easily dislodged therefrom. Further, these devices lack the necessary stability provided by mounting to a single wheel. The single wheel is curved are the mounted device can easily slide off either side of the wheel. The present invention provides a wheel mounting folding step ladder that secures between and atop a pair of wheels. The stability of the present invention is provided by contacting more than one wheel and a stabilizing bar that is positionable between the wheels and the vehicle body.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to folding step ladders. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.